


I wish.

by shadow_bright_shine



Series: Short stories when I feel weird [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Diary, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), breakdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine
Summary: Tommy has a secret diary he kept in exile. One day he decides he needs to just let out his thoughts and make a list of what he wants.
Relationships: None
Series: Short stories when I feel weird [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	I wish.

-My discs  
-Tubbo  
-My home  
-Wilbur  
-My armor  
-Tubbo  
-The bread Captain Puffy bakes  
-The pillow Nikki made for me  
-Dad  
-My friends  
-A better bed  
-Henry  
-Sleep  
-My stuff  
-Someone to talk to  
-New clothes  
-A hug  
-To stop waking up in the ocean  
-Lava to warm up this tent  
-Blankets  
-A pillow  
-A hug  
-Someone to talk to  
-More visitors  
-To feel something other then grey  
-Food  
-For something to happen  
-Tubbo


End file.
